Garu
Summary Garu is a 12-year-old boy (Turns 13 in the Episode "Cursed Tie"). He is the deuteragonist in the Pucca series, playing the unwilling love interest of Pucca. He is a skilled, shy, and a quite serious-natured ninja who is Abyo's best friend. He speaks in grunts due to taking what's known as the "Vow of Silence" and is Sooga Village's residential hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C '''| '''High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Garu Origin: Pucca Funny Love Gender: Male Age: 12, turns 13 in "The Cursed Tie" Classification: Ninja, Human Attack Potency: At least Building level+ '''(Far superior to Abyo, who destroyed a building. Pulled a building by using a prison sink. Can harm Tobe who tanked lightning.) | '''Large Town level (Comparable to Tobe, who casually caused thunderstorms), likely Mountain level (Tobe stated that he had the power of 1000 storms and blew away several buildings.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Ran around the world in around 6-7 minutes.) | Possibly Relativistic (Should be in a similar nature to Tobe who fused with lightning.) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Possibly Relativistic Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged lightning from Tobe) |Possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pulls a building by using a sink) | Class 100, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Building level+ | Large Town level, likely Mountain level (Stated by Abyo that both were so strong that they couldn't hurt each other) Stamina: Very High (Ran around the earth in less then a day and didn't get tired. However, he can get tired out of things go too long.) Range: Standard Melee Range, extended melee range with sword, a few meters with shurukens. Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Can casually stomp trained martial artist like Abyo), Transformation (Can transform), Illusion Creation & Duplication (His "Garuision Illusion" is capable of creating dozens of clones), Astral Projection (Ascended to the Astral Plane, however this takes concentration and isn't combat applicable.), Toon Force, Enhanced Senses (Can sense even a grasshopper near him), Immortality (Type 6, Could run around with only his skeleton), Heat Manipulation & Fire Manipulation (Capable of setting himself on fire), Petrification (Turned Pucca into stone ), Restricted Flight (Could levitate when meditating), Kiss Projection (As shown here), Resistance to Life Absorption (Unaffected by the closing of the noodle shop.), Extreme Heats (Unaffected by setting himself on fire) |-|Lightning Amp= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Lightning Manipulation (Can generate lightning), True Flight (Could fly in this state), Resistance to Lightning Manipulation (He was so strong that even lightning from Tobe couldn't hurt him and vice versa) 'Standard Equipment: Katana, Shurukens Intelligence: Genius (Well trained ninja, mastered his own move the "Garuison Illusion" that even master Chang compliments him on. Reached the level of Fire Wasp Ninja, making him comparable in skill to the likes of Master Soo who is over hundreds of years old) Weaknesses: Can be fooled into doing things if he's told it'll bring him "Great Honor". If he realizes Pucca is near he'll tend to find a way to flee. His clones can be manipulated into not obeying him with certain machines or powers and he will be unable to return them. Key: Base | Lightning Amp Feats: *Garu Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninja Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Animal Companion Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kiss Projection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses